Bellamione Smut
by bee-determined24
Summary: I really have no idea what i was thinking. Hermione finds herself being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and she likes it


It was late when Hermione finally woke. She found herself in a large dark room with walls of stone; no windows. Her hands were chained above her head, her body bruised and bloody from her struggle the night before.

_Bellatrix had kidnapped Hermione from knockturn alley a week before. She knew it was foolish to go out looking for potion ingredients there alone but her stubborn side took over. She hadn't even had the chance to walk into the shop before Bellatrix snatched her from behind._

"Evening, muddy" Bellatrix's voice echoed through the cold room rousing Hermione from her thoughts.

The young witch looked up just as Bellatrix approached her, but made no attempt to return her greeting. Bellatrix sauntered close, the sharp heels of her books just barely missing Hermione's legs.

"You're awfully quiet. Aren't you the chatty know-it-all?" Bellatrix asked as she softly kicked the tip of her boot into Hermione's thigh. Hermione whimpered at the kick but held back her tears. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises from their "girl time" the night before, but she wasn't about to start the evening off by looking weak.

"I have ways of making you talk you filthy mudblood" Said Bellatrix crassly as she wrenched Hermione's hair, forcing her to face the dangerous witch. Hermione let out a small scream but stifled it.

Bellatrix removed Hermione's binding with a wave of her wand and pulled her to her feet by her hair. Her scalp was burning but Hermione tried her best to keep a straight face. This seemed to be Bellatrix's favorite way to get her moving. Bellatrix smiled and threw Hermione on her bed.

The black satin sheets were mussed and tangled. They smelled of cloves and smoke and Hermione inhaled deeply. She was addicted to the way Bellatrix smelled. And the way her hips swayed when she walked. She had caught a glimpse of her ivory skin the night before as she changed and had to clench her thighs together to fight tingling pulses.

Hermione hadn't realized a smile had eased its way across her face until the sting of Bellatrix's slap sent a searing pain through her cheek.

"Find this funny, do you?" Bellatrix spat out, her face inches away from Hermione's.

"N-no." Hermione whimpered, lowering her face.

"Don't lie to me!" Bellatrix screamed as she grabbed Hermione's face. The way her hands pinched the girl's flesh made her gentle lips pucker into a kiss like pout and Bellatrix hesitated for just a moment.

"I must not have slapped you hard enough" Bellatrix laughed before releasing Hermione's face, only to deliver another painful blow.

"You smell good!" Hermione screamed as her hand flew to protect her red swollen cheek. When Hermione realized what she had said she felt her stomach drop and she closed her eyes waiting for the next blow. Her heart was pounding against her chest like a drum but no slap followed. She opened her eyes to see Bellatrix kneeling over her. Her hand was raised but her face was frozen in shock.

"What did you say to me?" She asked, pinning Hermione's hands to the bed.

"I said you smell good." Hermione said. Her tone was more full of conviction and she composed herself as though it was just like answering a question in class. Bellatrix's hands were surprisingly soft against her wrists and she could feel the dark witch pressing against her core with her knee.

"How dare you speak to me that way." Bellatrix said. Her face was so close Hermione could feel the heat of her breath and she couldn't strop staring at her lips. The burning in her core was stronger now and she could feel her arousal soaking her panties. The flush on her cheeks was hidden by the swelling of her cheek and a black eye from the activities the night before, but nothing could hide the movement of her hips. She couldn't stop as they rolled forward, pressing herself into the leg of the dark witch.

And there it was again.

The rush of pain spread like fire across her face but Hermione did not scream. To her surprise and Bellatrix's the only sound that left her lips was a soft moan.

"You disgusting little swine!" Bellatrix screamed as she pulled herself away. She pushed Hermione's legs apart and ripped open her skirt with an angry grunt.

"Look at this mess!" Hermione's panties were darkened form her arousal and small beads of wetness had collected on the curve of her bum.

Hermione's breathing was shaky. No book had ever prepared her for the moment when sadistic dark witch would be between her legs while she was dripping wet from excitement.

Bellatrix felt furious but intrigued. The young witch was full of more surprises than she had expected and she seemed to like her punishment which was infurtiating to the dark witch. So she stopped thinking.

Bellatrix slipped her fingers under Hermione's panties and yanked. The delicate fabric ripped at the seams revealing her pink swollen lips. Glistening with arousal, Hermione attempted to close her legs in embarrassment but found she could not move.

Bellatrix dipped her fingers between Hermiones folds and slid them up to her swollen clit. A wicked grin worked its way across her face as she lifted her hand before slapping down hard on Hermione's erect nub.

Hermione shrieked as the sting of pain was quickly replaced by a wave of pleasure. Her hips bucked up towards Bellatrix and she bit her lip. She wanted more.

Bellatrix leaned forward and let her dark curls hang like a curtain around her face as she licked slowly up Hermione's inner thigh. She couldn't resist the salty scent of Hermione's arousal and she let her tongue trace the trail a small bead of wetness had left behind.

A small whimper of a moan escaped Hermione's lips and she lifted her hips once more. The heat from Bellatrix's tongue on her sensitive skin was enough to make her head foggy.

"Hit me again..?" She asked quietly biting her lip. Her body ached from the bruises but she couldn't help herself. "Please, Bella".

Bellatrix sat up quickly, a very rare blush coloring her alabaster cheeks. Everything in Bellatrix's nature would go against a request like this. This was supposed to be torture. But it was torture to deny that request. She smacked Hermione's clit again, this time a little harder. Her eyes greedily took in the sight of the young witch writhing beneath her, her moans like honey.

She stopped. She dug her nails into Hermione's soft skin and leaned down so they were face to face.

"Should anyone ever learn of this, I will kill you myself." Her tone was wicked and her breathing urgent.

Hermione nodded quickly and pressed herself into Bellatrix once more. She could feel the rough fabric of her corset against her swollen lips and her eyes fluttered shut. She couldn't believe she was half naked and moaning underneath the very woman who kidnapped her with every intention of taking her life. Another jolt of painful pleasure shot through her and she stopped thinking.

She opened her eyes to see Bellatrix had found her way back between her thighs. Her teeth gently nipping at her clit while her finger's spread her lips wide. When her eyes found Bellatrix's she nodded and closed her eyes.

She could feel the tingles of pain in her thighs from the bruises and the heat of Bellatrix's breath on her dripping folds and the anticipation was killing her. Before she could lift her head to beg for more a hot wave of pleasure washed over her and she gasped.

Bellatrix's sucked Hermione's clit into her mouth while two of her fingers danced and teased their way around her entrance, her nails scratching slightly.

Hermione's chest was rising and falling rapidly, her moans echoing through the dark room. Her toes curled and gripped the soft black sheets as the warm electric pulses tingled through her limbs. She wanted so badly to feel Bellatrix inside her words were lost in moans and her arms still frozen in place.

Bellatrix let her tongue pass roughly across the swollen nub between her lips, letting the salty sweet arousal coat her mouth. She bit down again, the swollen nub hard against her tongue, and pushed two fingers deep inside Hermione's core.

Hermione cried out and clawed at the sheets as much as she could. Her head tossed back and forth as the pleasure washed over her. She could feel Bellatrix's fingers massaging her inner walls with a gentle roughness she would have never expected.

Bellatrix let Hermione's clit slip from her mouth, which was now coated and glistening with Hermione's arousal. She licked her lips as she let her wicked glare find Hermione's begging eyes. She bit her lip and slapped down hard once more on Hermione's clit and watched as the beautiful girl's body reacted.

The final blow sent an electric like jolt of euphoria through her body and in coursed through her like lightning. Her body shook gently as her orgasm worked its way through her small body and she felt her hips lift from the bed.

Hermione lay there trembling, feeling weak but painless, not wanting to move. It wasn't even a few minutes before she could feel Bellatrix's teeth biting into her thighs.


End file.
